Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are in wide use.
Generally, a display device includes a matrix of pixels, gate lines extending in a row direction and data lines extending in a column direction. The pixels are driven by gate signals transmitted through the gate lines and data signals transmitted through the data lines.
Recently, free-shape display devices, in which the display units have various shapes other than quadrangular shapes (e.g., circular or polygonal), have been developed. When gate lines and data lines applied to a typical matrix form of pixels are used in display devices, a bezel at the outside of the display unit is unnecessarily widened. It thus can be more difficult to design the display unit in various shapes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.